


【骸云】桃色新闻一则

by anxiang



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiang/pseuds/anxiang
Summary: 骸的生日贺文！现在开始我要把文都搬到ao3啦！
Relationships: 6918, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 7





	【骸云】桃色新闻一则

【818】委员长是不是有女朋友了 

1L 云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

如题！！我现在迫切地需要得知这个答案！我要知道我是不是失恋了

2L一只默默无闻的猹

沙发！

？？？楼主是发现了什么突然问这个，这可是个大瓜，我先放个耳朵在这里

3L一个学生

我觉得委员长最近也不像是有女朋友的样子……以及！楼主你这是单方面失恋吧！

4L吃瓜的心在蠢蠢欲动

女朋友——说不定是男朋友呢？楼主速来，说说详情让我们分析分析✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧

5L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

嗯，是这样的。今天早上上课我迟到了，千躲万躲还是碰到了委员长的早间巡逻，先不说我的下场是什么，重点是委员长抬手的时候手腕上有两条皮筋，我很确定是那种用来扎头发的皮筋！委员长是和哪个女孩子在一起了啊？嘤

6L八卦小达人

云雀恭弥有没有女朋友我不是很清楚，但是云雀恭弥手上的皮筋好像不是最近有的，去年六月份就有了，楼主是不是太大惊小怪了。

7L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

[回复6L]什么！！！去年六月份就有了！！！！

8L八卦小达人

[回复7L]对啊，去年六月的时候我就看到云雀恭弥带着皮筋了，是这个样子的。[图片]

9L路人甲

偏题一下，戴皮筋有什么问题吗？楼主为什么对这个皮筋这么激动？

10L匿名

[回复9L]这题我会！一般男孩子手上有皮筋就意味着他有女朋友了，因为长头发的才会用皮筋嘛，男生不留长头发没必要戴皮筋，所以皮筋肯定是给女朋友的！所以委员长可能真有女朋友

11L今天游戏打通关了吗

哇！这是什么新鲜的绯闻，我先码一下这栋楼

12L路人

[回复10L]这样的吗？难怪楼主这么激动的，我也好奇蹲蹲后续

13L望风而来

[回复8L]等等，你是怎么拍到的照片，没有被委员长发现吗？细思极恐

14L希望当锦鲤

我赞同楼上的说法！楼主的说法蛮可信的，但是那个八卦小达人是怎么做到拍照不被发现的，而且并盛学生没人会直呼委员长的大名吧←_←

15L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

事情陷入了困顿，我只是想知道委员长是不是有女朋友了而已[大哭][大哭]

16L吃瓜的心蠢蠢欲动

[回复10L]我觉得不一定是女朋友，因为也有长头发的男生嘛。而且委员长根本没有人敢靠近，也就几个男孩子可以在委员长身边待超过五分钟，当然，草壁君不算(≖_≖ )

17L专注打拳

[回复15L]楼主别太难过，我觉得云雀应该没有女朋友，没见过他身边有女孩子。

18L不做尖叫鸡

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！什么东西！委员长有女朋友了？？？？

19L八卦小达人

[回复13L]我的确不是并盛中的，我是隔壁黑曜中的，之前在学校无意间撞到云雀恭弥来找桦根，所以没被发现并成功偷拍到了。

20L零食贩卖车

事情变得有趣了起来，前排售卖瓜子花生，一起来吃瓜

21L望风而来

[回复19L]额，黑曜学生？委员长去黑曜做什么啊，委员长不是特别讨厌黑曜中来着的。以及桦根是哪个？委员长还会主动去找人？

22L磕cp第一人

那个啥，我好像也看到了，@云雀恭弥迷妹，楼主看看是不是这样？[图片]

23L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

[回复19L]什？委员长亲自去找人？是谁？桦根是哪一个？长得好不好看？

24L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

[回复22L]是的！就是这两条皮筋，你是怎么拍到的啊？

25L吃瓜的心蠢蠢欲动

我觉得可能要有什么不得了的事发生

26L名牌使我快乐

你们在聊什么啊，云雀恭弥有女朋友？他这不是脚踏两条船嘛，我得回去和骸大人说

27L磕cp第一人

[回复24L]就在刚刚，我看到一个比委员长高的帅哥贴着委员长走过去了，所以我顺手拍了一张，委员长也没有发现。那个帅哥好可以！我觉得我磕到了！！

28L一只默默无闻的猹

我只是出去写了会作业，就有这么多料，继续蹲蹲之后还有什么大精彩事件发生

29L八卦小达人

[回复23L]桦根长得蛮好看的，他是欧洲人，发型虽然怪怪的，但是真的是个帅哥。

30L奇怪的知识增加了

[回复27L]长什么样！！速速道来，俺要看帅哥@八卦小达人

31L八卦小达人

[回复21L]桦根，我们学校学生都爱的一个帅哥，不过平常都不出现，偶尔才能在学校看到他，我超喜欢他的蓝头发！

32L不想学习！

？？这个贴在说什么啊？云雀学长有女朋友，靠，这会吓死人吧。

33L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

[回复27L]啊，这什么？哪个人这么有胆量贴着委员长？不行，我要看完整的照片！

34L磕cp第一人

完了完了，我先躲起来再说，委员长和那个帅哥打起来了，打得好狠的样子，我有点怕波及到我

35L八卦小达人

怕你们不信，我翻了一下相册[图片]

怎么样？帅吧？

36L吃瓜的心蠢蠢欲动

…你们没发现一个恐怖的回复吗[图片]

刚刚26L的回复……

37L吃瓜的心蠢蠢欲动

[回复35L]！！！！！我的天！！！这个帅哥我可以！！！他叫什么！快把他的信息给我！！！委员长还去找他，果然长得好看的人只和长得好看的人一起玩

38L望风而来

！！！！天！帅哥！委员长去找他果然是有原因的！颜狗表示折服

39L不做尖叫鸡

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！帅哥我可以！！帅哥正面上我

40L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

STOP！我们讨论的不是帅哥，是委员长有没有女朋友！

41L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

[回复37L]我还真没看到，26L什么情况啊，委员长就算有女朋友也不可能脚踏两只船，而且她说话怪怪的，她嘴里的那个骸大人是哪位啊？

42L磕cp第一人

靠靠靠靠！！！！他们亲起来了！！！！天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

43L匿名

[回复42L]发生了什么？？？？委员长和你说的帅哥亲在一起了

44L望风而来

？？？？？？

45L吃瓜的心蠢蠢欲动

？？？？？？？？？？？

不是吧不是吧，我这是跳了预言家吗？

所以委员长的私生活好像有点丰富，我数数看这栋楼里出来的，一个是皮筋神秘女友（虽然我觉得说不定是个男生），一个委员长找过的帅哥桦根（可能没有特殊关系），一个26L嘴里的骸大人，还有一个是楼上上上说的帅哥，我懵了

46L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

？？？？？？发生了什么？委员长女朋友？委员长男朋友？

？？？？？？？？？？

47L一只默默无闻的猹

……？料有点大，我有点同情楼主，只是想知道委员长是不是找女朋友了，结果来了这一出

48L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

[回复42L]有照片吗……我想知道这个抢我男人的人长什么样子，他刚刚还和我家委员长打架，我倒要看看他配不配

49L八卦小达人

啊，并盛中风纪委员长情史看起来丰富多样，桦根这是错付了吧……

50L磕cp第一人

来了来了我来啦，他们还在亲，不得不说长得好看的人亲嘴都赏心悦目[图片][图片][图片]

第一张是他们刚刚贴着走，第二张是他们两打起来，第三张那个帅哥的正脸照

51L磕cp第一人

[回复49L]对了，这个帅哥是叫桦根吗？长得真不错，我支持这门亲事，我们两校联姻吧！

52L爱棒球人士

哈哈哈哈哈这个帖子有点意思，原来云雀的情史有这么丰富啊，不过50L和35L不都是六道骸嘛

53L路过的吃瓜群众

[回复50L]有亲吻照吗？想看。这两都挺帅的，我觉得可以磕一磕

54L八卦小达人

[回复51L]恍恍惚惚，好像是一个人，桦根还跑去并盛中，这两人真是一对啊？等等，桦根和云雀恭弥打架？这云雀恭弥有点不地道，桦根那么柔弱一个人怎么可能打得过他。

55L吃瓜的心蠢蠢欲动

[回复54L]Σ原来这两帅哥是同一个

！不对，这个帅哥是叫桦根没错吧？

56L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

我哭了，我长得没有这个男人好看

委员长这是和这个黑曜中的学生在一起了？诶？？？？不对劲，如果委员长是和这个男生在一起了，那他手上的皮筋是怎么一回事？对象是男生的话，也没必要带着皮筋吧？

57L八卦小达人

[回复55L]是啊，他是叫桦根。桦根在我们学校也相当于你们学校的云雀恭弥，只不过桦根不像你们云雀恭弥那么会打架

58L望风而来

今天这个瓜虽然还没到头，但是我觉得我已经吃到了本学期最劲爆的一个瓜了。委员长竟然谈恋爱了，我等并盛学生是不是可以解脱了？

59L吃瓜的心蠢蠢欲动

[回复52L]我陷入了迷惑，这个帅哥是桦根，可是52L你说的六道骸又是谁？同一个人吗？

60L爱棒球人士

[回复59L]哈哈哈哈你猜的是对的，桦根和六道骸是同一个人，我刚刚回复完想了很久才记起来，六道骸在黑曜对外用的名字是桦根

61L磕cp第一人

[回复56L]那个，楼主，你别疑惑了。我估计你一开始想问的女朋友也是这个帅哥[图片]

图片里委员长抓着那个帅哥头发接吻，我刚刚辛辛苦苦抓拍的。

这个帅哥留着小辫，用的发圈和委员长手上的是一个款式的，估计委员长的发圈就是给他的。所以说，委员长和这个帅哥极有可能去年六月份就在一起了。

我磕到了。

安详

62L一只默默无闻的猹

谜底揭晓

刚才掰扯出了那么多人原来都是同一个，我无语了，这就是小情侣的恋爱吗？让大家猜那么多。@吃瓜的心蠢蠢欲动 你从一开始就跳了预言家吧

63L吃瓜的心蠢蠢欲动

啊哈哈哈，这是我吃瓜多年来的直觉，这次瓜太好吃了，cp也好磕，不知道回头能不能偶遇一下委员长和他的男朋友。

64L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

我心碎了

我果然失恋了，委员长虽然没有交女朋友，但他交了男朋友

再见这个世界，我不会爱了

65L爱棒球人士

诶，六道骸是和云雀在一起了？真是个爆炸性的消息，去年六月就在一起，他们的消息未免也遮掩得太好了吧。

66L八卦小达人

请叫我全场最佳工具人

给你们提供了桦根和一年前的消息，我们两校联姻吧

67L磕cp第一人

！！！等等等等——我先开溜，委员长刚好像发现我了，他走过来了，那个帅哥就站在那里看着委员长笑。真甜。

不行，我先试试看能不能溜走

68L云雀恭弥迷妹[楼主]

我发帖的问题我也知道了，大家散了吧。

我真傻，真的，委员有了甜甜的恋爱，而我还是母胎solo。我真难过，嘤。

69L磕cp第一人

完了完了，我刚准备开溜出去就被抓住了，我死定了

各位姐妹们记得到校门口给我收尸——

看在我提供了这么多前线消息上——

———————————此贴已封—————————

**Author's Note:**

> 骸的生日贺文！现在开始我要把文都搬到ao3啦！


End file.
